Mad as a Hatter
by Beyond-The-Limit
Summary: Murdoc reunites the Gorillaz for Plastic Beach, but things aren't how he hoped. One Shot. No Pairings.


**Newest story! :D Anyhoo, this was inspired by Shangelina's **_**Latin Simone**_** video on Youtube, only because 2D was in a straightjacket. ;) My mind is a scary thing. You should check it out, she's really good; Jamie Hewlettt saw it and said it was good. :D This takes place after Demon Days fades away and Murdoc wants the band back together.**

**I don't own the Gorillaz, and blah blah blah. I totally made up the Asylum's, so I guess I own it. X3**

**--**

Murdoc's Cuban heels clicked on the linoleum as he walked behind the doctor. As he neared the room, the bassist started to second guess the whole idea. His mismatched eyes flicked around, landing on the sign that said _"Saint Wilberts Asylum for the insane and terminally bored." _It reminded him of the place where his father said his mother was. Hm. "Ok, Mr. Niccals; here he is. Mind you, he can be dangerous, so I'll be waiting out here in case something happens. Just yell if he does anything." The doctor startled him out of his thoughts, and he nodded. "I'm sure I can handle him; I did for years, anyway." The doctor nodded, than opened the door. "Mr. Pot, you have a visitor."

An giggle sounded from inside, and then a familiar voice said, "Sure! I love guests!" Murdoc cringed; 2D sounded the same, but something was off. He sounded...insane. He slipped in, and his eyes widened. 2D was swinging upside down on a metal bar by his knees. His arms were tied to his body with a straightjacket, and a wicked grin filled his face. "Why hello! I'm 2D!" he said, flipping off the bar. Murdoc jumped, still trying to understand that _he_ did this to the boy. "I know. Remember me, dullard?" he asked, his hands on his hips. 2D's grin was replaced by a pout. "Course I do! You put me here! You made me this way. _Mad as a Hatter _they say. That's what they call me, The Mad Hatter. Fun, eh?!" By that time, the singer's face was inches away from the bassist's.

He blinked. "Oh." 2D grinned once more, then jumped onto his bed. For being in a straightjacket, he was surprisingly agile. "Oh?! That's all you can say?! _You_ made me this way! _You_ made Russel go back to New York! And _you killed Noodle!" _The singer's grin was gone, replaced by teary eyes and an angry grimace. His last words echoed around the room, and Murdoc flinched. The singer dropped to his knees. "I still hear her voice, you know. I hear her all the time. And that song." he looked up at Murdoc, his voice cracking. He gave the bassist a teary smile, and sang.

"Summer don't know me no more,  
Eager man, thats all.

Summer don't know me,  
He just left me low in my sea.  
Cause I too know lord,  
from you that  
Just died, yeah."

Murdoc clenched his fists, his eyes looking anywhere but the singer, who kept whispering, _"Mad as a Hatter, Mad as a Hatter." _Murdoc grabbed the singer, pulling his up so he could look him in the eyes. "Listen to me, you crazy little shit, Noodle was an accident. I never meant for that to happen, got it?! In fact, she may still be alive; but in case she isn't, I made a Noodle-bot. And Russel is back. We have a place on the water, and you're coming back with us, got it?! So shut the fuck up, and c'mon!" He tossed the singer over his shoulder and kicked the door open.

2D giggled wildly, still whispering _"Mad as a Hatter, Mad as a Hatter!"_ The doctor's eyes widened. "Hey, you can't take him, he's not well in the head!" Murdoc turned, his eyes blazing. The doctor stopped, backed up, and ran. By the time he came back, the bassist and singer were gone, but his whispers still echoed around.

&&&

2D, Russel, and Murdoc sat on the lawn chairs on their island of stink, staring at the robot that had taken Noodle's place in the band. 2D bounced his knee, whispering the same thing that he had been saying since he got there: _"Mad as a Hatter, Mad as a Hatter!"_ Russel tuned it out, refusing to even glance at the Noodle-bot, and Murdoc sipped on rum. The encounter with the singer at the Asylum kept playing over in his head, making him clench his fists.

_He blinked. "Oh." 2D grinned once more, then jumped onto his bed. For being in a straightjacket, he was surprisingly agile. "Oh?! That's all you can say?! You made me this way! You made Russel go back to New York! And you killed Noodle!" The singer's grin was gone, replaced by teary eyes and an angry grimace. His last words echoed around the room, and Murdoc flinched. The singer dropped to his knees. "I still hear her voice, you know. I hear her all the time. And that song." he looked up at Murdoc, his voice cracking. He gave the bassist a teary smile, and sang._

_"Summer don't know me no more,  
Eager man, thats all._

Summer don't know me,  
He just left me low in my sea.  
Cause I too know lord,  
from you that  
Just died, yeah."

Murdoc sighed, sipped his rum, and stared out into the fog, letting 2D's crazy whispers lull him into sleep.

**A/N: Yeah, it's supposed to be a sad little One Shot. And the idea of 2D going insane was inspired by Mr. Hewlett's new drawings of him; he looks freakin' insane! And his eyes are white like Russel's instead of black. :( **

**I wonder what Jamie and Damon have up their sleeves for us. **


End file.
